Life Without Logan
by bizkitprinzess
Summary: Logan dies . Max reflects on it


Title: Life without Logan   
By: bizkitprinzess   
Rating: R   
Disclaimer: i wish i owned dark angel but i don't   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors Note:I was in a gloomy mood when i wrote this .  
Also it was Written before I saw Out or any ofthe episodes following it.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
I used to go to the space needle to clear my mind. It doesn't work   
that way anymore.It hasn't since Logan died.I feel guilty about his   
death , i could have helped prevent it.It's been five years since it   
happened, but it's all i think about.One of Eye's Onlys enemies found   
out Logan was Eyes Only.It started out like a regular day.I went to work ,   
delivered a few packages and then got paged by   
Logan.When i got to his apartment i knew something was wrong , His door   
was wide open.Yes , Logan on ocassion left his door unlocked but   
never wide open.I found Bling uncouncious in the   
kitchen .I checked to see if he was alive , he was so I went to   
find Logan.I found Logan's wheel chair   
siting outside his computer room , Logan was laying on the floor   
inside the room. He was bleeding badly."Max "he said. I knelt down   
beside him and cradled him in my arms checking to see what had   
happened . He was stabbed in the legs.The knife marks ran so deep .   
Whoever did this figured he'd bleed to death slowly and not feel any   
pain."Max , I love you " I looked him in the eyes , he was telling   
me this because he thought he was dying . "I love you to Logan " He   
smiled like an idiot for a second then remembered his predicamint.  
"Max , delete the files on my computer , hand me the phone and   
leave " ."I'm not leaving you Logan ". I look in his eyes , there   
begging me to do as he says , he doesn't have the strength to argue.  
I delete the files and hand him the phone . "I'm not leaving".I say   
cradeling him in my arms again. "You are Max if ... "." Logan ".  
"I'm okay...Leave Max the cops will ask questions if your here   
".His eyes are begging me again , i have to listen to them."I   
love you Logan" , and i leave.Logan died in the hospital. I would   
have given him another blood transfusion , but the cops had a   
twenty four hour gaurd in his room , I wasn't even aloud in his   
room by myself.A week later Logan's lawyer caught me at Jam Pony   
and told me Logan had left me his apartment half of his   
money and a key to a saftey deposit box. I stood there stunned for   
a little while , Normal came over and told me to get to work , I   
screamed "Leave me the Fuck alone you Fucking Shit head . I quit". I   
went to Logan's apartment and cried. After a few days I went to   
see what was in the safety deposit box.There was a CD and his mothers locket .   
The CD had a note on it 'To my darling Max '.There was a   
video on the CD , to be played on Logan's computer acording to   
the back of the note.I went back to his apartment , my apartment and   
played it. "Hi Max , If your watching this , Me being eyes only   
finaly got me killed" .I started to cry , but kept my composier."The   
Locket is so you know how much you mean to me , I love you , have since   
the moment i laid eyes on you . Something else , there are computer disks and   
CD's hidden through the apartment with info on them , some have   
Manticore stuff on them. I love you. You're my Angel . Bye."   
And the screen went black. I stomped out of the computer room ,   
grabbed Bast and chucked it against a wall so hard it shattered.   
I seemed to cry alot in that first year after Logans death , it   
made me feel better to cry .Cindy and Kendra stoped by regularly to check on me,   
they helped alot.Now here I am sitting on the space needle relieving   
the years in my head again. I had Bast remade . Time to go home i guess.  
I'll do the same as every night , walk around Logan's room and   
touch everything , trying to feel a conection , failing and crying.  
For a 'genetically engineered killing machine ' I guess i'm weak ,   
I needed someone else to live happily. 


End file.
